my_hero_academia_next_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiki Ikeda
"Detroit Smash!" "My friends..and my goal..Is my first priority and I will not let them get hurt..YOU HEAR?!" "Being a Hero doesn't mean being rich or famous..It means to stand up for whats right and to convey justice! That is what a hero is! AND THAT IS WHAT I'LL BECOME!" Daiki 'Itsuki' Ikeda is one of the main characters of My Hero Academia Next Generations. Supposedly born without a quirk, he gained the trust of Izuku Midoriya and gained the awesome quirk One For Allhttp://bokunoheroacademia.wikia.com/wiki/One_For_All and ended up taking the quirk as his own. Making him the 10th owner. Backstory Daiki was born supposedly without a quirk, however it is found out later on that his quirk was stolen by Black Death himself! Daiki's father left him after he was born. He was left with his caring mother. His mother was a little bit glad that he didn't 'manifest' a quirk as she didn't want him to become a hero and risk his life for strangers. At a young age, he shown interest in heroes and being a 'Symbol' to everyone. At the age of 7, Daiki was living peacefully with his mother and went to Aldera Junior High. He didn't have much friends at Aldera Junior High apart from Hime Arikawa. He usually was alone at recess and lunch and usually said he was 'training' to become a hero! He got bullied for this and was usually mocked. Nobody believed that his quirk was stolen, no matter what he said. His mother one day brought home a child claiming to be his sister, he didn't question this.. It all changed when he was 10 years old. He was given the quirk One for All. He is the 10th User of One For All. At the age of 10 onward, he started to try and learn how to regulate the output of One For All. However he is not so successful until later on. At 14, He finally got into U.A High and was officially on track to becoming a Hero! There he meets someone who you could say is his 'Rival'. Ushio Sakama. At this point he's trained day in, day out. However, his body is still not used to One For All, and he can't control the percentages he uses until the tournament arc. It's either 100% which damages his bones...Or nothing! Appearance Daiki has round blue-green eyes, messy brown hair with little hints of blonde. Often seen with a scarf, a jacket, and some normal trousers accompanied by glasses that he hardly ever needs. That's when he's not wearing his U.A Uniform that is. At U.A, he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey jacket over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie which he rarely ties properly as his hurts his neck. He also wears bright blue high top sneakers. His Father and Mother made him a suit specifically for U.A High. The suit includes goggles, with a ski mask. A beautifully stitched costume. The colour scheme is Blue=Grey(in pic) and Green=White(In pic). It also has a lovely utility belt filled with some equipment he may use to substitute using his quirk. However this was severely damaged during the tournament arc. Personality Daiki is very keen on work and becoming a hero. Daiki is also known to be somewhat a lover boy, but he has a hard time confessing his feelings. He is known to get very upset when he can't do things right. Altogether he is very determined and some would even call him 'One and Only Hope' or 'Itsuki' Quirk And Abilities One For Allhttps://bokunoheroacademia.wikia.com/wiki/One_For_All Detroit Smash Delaware Smash Full Cowl - 5% Equipment In his utility belt he has an array of things such as:- * Smoke Grenades * Marbles * Miniature Drone * multi frequency walkie talkie/phone/scanner * Flashbangs... And he uses this sometimes to stop him from injuring himself when he uses his quirk...